


El tiempo en tus manos

by Zoe_Kishou



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 13:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11556081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Kishou/pseuds/Zoe_Kishou
Summary: Zach se preguntó si así es como eran los accidentes. Un momento estabas bien y al siguiente eras golpeado repentinamente con tanta fuerza que tu cabeza no tenía tiempo de procesar que es lo que había ocurrido.





	El tiempo en tus manos

Zach observó atentamente la pista y a los patinadores en ella. Notó como en ese lugar había varios universos cuyo centro era Yuzuru. Desde la emocionada adolescente rusa que utilizaba sus saltos como sustituto de algún letrero de neón con un gran ¡MIRAME! escrito en el, pasando por el pequeño japonés cuya mirada de adoración era fácil de distinguir desde el otro lado de la pista, hasta llegar al verdadero obstáculo en el camino de Zach, el español indeciso cuyos ojos eran más sinceros que su boca.

Medio mundo en el lugar parecía enfrascado en una guerra fría con el único propósito de obtener la atención del chico japonés. Como planetas siendo atraídos por la gravedad del Sol, así eran ellos, solo podían orbitar alrededor de ese hermoso, y a veces caprichoso, Sol llamado Yuzuru Hanyu.

Pero Zach quería más que solo orbitar alrededor, él quería tomarlo con sus manos aunque terminara quemándose.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de mirarlo de esa manera? Lo harás sentirse incomodo- Zach se giró a regañadientes para encontrase cara a cara con nada más y nada menos que Javier Fernández, cuyo tono amigable se vio manchado por una emoción que Zach reconoció muy claramente.  _Celos_.

\- ¿Entonces es así?- miró una vez más en dirección a Yuzu que en ese momento se reía con, o tal vez de, Shoma.

\- ¿Eh?- exclamó confundido.

-No quieres tomarlo pero tampoco dejaras que alguien más lo haga. Eso es un poco egoísta de tu parte.

-No sé de qué estás hablando- Zach pudo verlo apretar los dientes, era un pésimo mentiroso.

-Si tú lo dices, amigo- se alejó de la valla y patinó hacía Madison que lo miraba con la irritación grabada en sus lindas facciones.

-Termina ya con esa locura, Zach- fue lo primero que Madison dijo cuándo se reunió con ella. Ese día parecía que todo el mundo se había puesto de acuerdo para decirle lo mismo, con otras palabras pero, al fin y al cabo, lo mismo.

El problema era que Zach sentía que ya había pasado la etapa de las advertencias desde hace algún tiempo. Sus ojos ya no podían permanecer alejados de ese chico que parecía un ángel, bueno, lo parecía cuando no estaba haciéndole bromas a alguien o coqueteando sin darse cuenta. Porque lo hacía sin darse cuenta, ¿cierto?...

En el otro extremo de la pista Yuzuru se alejó de Shoma y dio un par de vueltas alrededor, al pasar frente a él le dedicó esa sonrisa traviesa marca Hanyu y un torpe guiño que hizo al corazón de Zach tartamudear detrás de sus costillas y a su estómago hacer esa cosa rara como si se hubiera tragado un puñado de polillas que escogieron ese momento para empezar a revolotear ahí dentro.

-Zach, deberías estar centrándote en la coreografía y no sonriendo como una colegiala enamorada- los fríos dedos de Madison se enterraron en su piel en un duro pellizco.

-Auch. Lo siento, Mad- estuvo tentado de decir que solo era un programa de exhibición pero supo que Madison se pondría aún más irritable con eso.

-Deja esto, Zach. Lo digo no solo por tu bien, ese chico podría meterse en problemas también. Con lo sobreprotegido que esta por la federación japonesa no me sorprendería si terminaras con alguna orden de restricción o algo así.

\- Vamos Mad...- susurro con cansancio ante el sermón de su compañera.

-Está bien, está bien. Sera tu flaco trasero el que será pateado, no el mío.

Después ese lapso de descanso y charlas, el ensayo para la gala de exhibición continuó sin más contratiempos, excepto las pequeñas pausas que se hacían para reírse de su propia torpeza cuando se equivocaban con la coreografía, y terminaba en algo irreconocible. Los ensayos para una gala siempre eran divertidos para los patinadores.

* * *

 

\- ¿Puedo acompañarte?- el corazón de Zach se saltó un latido debido a la sorpresa. De todas las personas que pudo haberse encontrando en el hall del hotel, Yuzu era el menos probable.

-Seguro- caminaron en silencio hasta el elevador.

Zach presionó el número de su piso y las puertas se cerraron con un suave deslizamiento dejándolos encerrados en ese espacio. Hubo un momento incómodo y tenso entre ellos. Yuzu se balanceaba sobre sus pies, y Zack pudo ver como luchaba tratando de pensar en algo que decir.

\- ¿No estas con tu compañera?-  _Bieeen, iniciar una conversación hablando de Mad no es mi idea de un agradable momento contigo, Yuzu._

-Bueno... somos compañeros, no siameses. Fuera de la pista cada uno tiene su propio itinerario.

-Mmm. Tienes razón.

El elevador se detuvo, las puertas se abrieron y Zach dio un paso fuera a regañadientes, ese era el momento en que tenían que separarse... pero Yuzuru lo siguió fuera.

-Creo que tu piso era el siguiente...

-Lo sé. Pero dije que te acompañaría- susurro con esa suave voz que de pronto se tiño con algo de timidez.

-No soy una chica, sabes?-  _cierra la boca, Donohue. Tal vez deberías ponerte un vestido para que siga acompañándote a tu habitación._

-Ya sé que no eres una chica. Pero quería darte algo- sus palabras coincidieron con su llegada a la puerta de la habitación de Zach. Yuzu estaba frente a él un momento y al siguiente sus labios estaban sobre los suyos.

Sus pensamientos se fueron volando como hojas en el cálido viento del verano. Los parpados de Zach cayeron y se concentró en la sensación de las manos de Yuzu sobre sus mejillas y en los cálidos labios que se movían tímidamente contra los suyos. Saboreó el momento deseando que el tiempo siendo sostenido entre esas manos no se terminara nunca.

Pero el tiempo no obedece a los caprichos de los hombres y más pronto de lo que le gustaría, el chico japonés se alejó con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo travieso en los ojos. Zach trato de acercarse de nuevo pero Yuzu corrió por el pasillo, deteniéndose sólo para ondear la mano en su dirección antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

Zach se preguntó si así es como eran los accidentes. Un momento estabas bien y al siguiente eras golpeado repentinamente con tanta fuerza que tu cabeza no tenía tiempo de procesar que es lo que había ocurrido.

-Me pregunto si Mad me golpeara si le cuento esto?- sacudió la cabeza desechando la idea y entro en su habitación, Alex estaba recostado en la cama de al lado con los auriculares zumbando en sus oídos. Lo saludo brevemente y después tomo una ducha. Esa fue una noche larga para Zach.

* * *

 

Era tarde y la gala de exhibición estaba por terminar, con todos habiendo completado sus programas solo les quedaba esperar a que cierto patinador terminara y volverían al hielo para el número final.

El público estaba en silencio y Zach casi podía oírlos suspirar. La hermosa melodía de Notte Stellata sonaba de fondo mientras Yuzu se deslizaba a través de la pista con esos delicados movimientos que lo hacían lucir como algo sacado de un sueño, recordó el beso de la noche anterior y no pudo evitar sonreír. Fue vagamente consiente de otras tres personas que al igual que él observaban a Yuzuru.

Durante la coreografía del programa final patinó detrás del chico de intensa mirada y sonrisa coqueta, con sus manos tratando de posarse sobre esa delicada cintura, pero Yuzu era como el viento sobre el hielo, esquivo, inalcanzable, hermoso.

La felicidad de Zach habría sido más completa si las manos de Javier se hubieran mantenido lejos de Yuzu. Pero el español no parecía dispuesto a soltarlo.  _A pesar de que ya tienes una novia._

* * *

 

\- ¿Te vas?- Mad estaba de buen humor, con las mejillas sonrojadas después de haber bebido algo. El banquete ya había terminado y algunos de sus compañeros continuarían la fiesta en algún lugar de la ciudad.

-Sí. Perdón por no acompañarte pero estoy empezando a considerar seriamente el acostarme en el piso, muero de sueño.

-Que aburrido eres- la risa de Mad resonó en el lugar y Zach sonrió mientras la atraía hacia sus brazos. - ¿Sucedió algo? Has estado raro durante todo el día. Como si fueras a estallar en cualquier momento y rociarnos a todos con arcoíris, unicornios rosas y corazones.

-Wow. ¿En verdad lo crees?- no era una sorpresa, Mad lo conocía demasiado bien.

-Bien, me voy- se alejó mientras se apresuraba a la salida donde un pequeño grupo de gente esperaba por ella. Se detuvo un momento y se giró para verlo. -No hagas nada estúpido, Zach.

Entendió el mensaje. Pero al parecer el destino no.

Yuzu estaba esperándolo junto al elevador. Su sonrisa cuando vio a Zach acercarse fue radiante.  _Perdóname, Mad_. Pensó con resignación mientras le devolvía la sonrisa al chico. Ambos subieron al elevador y antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente Zach pudo ver a un grupo de sus compañeros patinadores que se acercaban, entre ellos un japonés y un español que los observaron con ojos sorprendidos.

-Creo que a Javi no le gusta que pases tiempo conmigo.

-Él no es mi hermano o algo así. Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera- expresó petulante.

-Ojala lo fuera- dijo en un murmullo que Yuzu no alcanzó a escuchar.  _Si él fuera tu hermano entonces tendría menos de que preocuparme._

Al igual que la noche anterior caminaron hasta detenerse frente a la habitación de Zach. Ambos se mantuvieron esperando que el otro dijera o hiciera algo, al final fue Yuzu quien con impaciencia jalo la corbata de Zach para acercarlo a sus labios. El beso de la noche anterior y el de ese momento eran completamente diferentes. Como si el Yuzuru frente a él fuera otro. Más impaciente, más agresivo. Zach supuso que como con su patinaje los besos de Yuzu cambiaban de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo.

\- ¿Puedo pasar?- susurro el chico japonés contra sus labios cuando se separaron por algo de aire.

-Sí- Zach no estaba preocupado por Alex. Lo había visto irse con el grupo de Madison.

Se giró para abrir la puerta y estaba a punto de invitar a Yuzu a entrar cuando vio a algunas personas acercarse a ellos por el pasillo. Zach quiso maldecir al darse cuenta de que todos eran japoneses, probablemente parte de la federación japonesa.

Yuzuru frunció el ceño al verlos, suspiro pesadamente y miró a Zach con una nota de disculpa en los ojos. Se alejó para encontrase con ellos antes de que llegaran a la habitación de Zach. Después de hablar por unos segundos en un rápido japonés comenzaron a retirarse con Yuzu siguiéndolos.

_Seguramente Fernández no pudo con los celos y..._ Fue entonces que Zach vio a alguien más ahí.  _Shoma Uno_. Caminando al lado de Yuzu y pareciendo lo más inocente posible. Shoma miró por sobre el hombro y le dirigió una sonrisa a Zach.  _Ese pequeño demonio._

No pudo evitar reírse ante la situación. Entro a su habitación y se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cama. Cerro los ojos esperando que tal vez en sus sueños si le estaría permitido encontrarse con el travieso Cisne.

_¿Es mucho pedir un poco más de tiempo con él?_

**Author's Note:**

> Una pareja un tanto extraña pero después de ver las fotos de ellos dos juntos durante el 4CC, y gracias a un par de amigas que son fans de esta ship, no pude evitar escribir esto. Espero les haya gustado. ^-^


End file.
